House Skyldarys (Petty Kingdoms)
House Skyldarys House Skyldarys is a former minor house of the Valyrian Freehold. Although not dragon riders, House Skyldarys became famous when the founder of the house ,Viserys Skyldarys, became the Chief General of the Armies of the Freehold. However, Viserys was exiled from Valyria just before the infamous Doom occurred. Currently, Viserys rules as Pirate King of the Central Stepstones, with the island of Bloodstone as his capital. After fleeing Valyria, the eyes of Viserys Skyldarys now turn to anywhere with riches to be plundered. Pirate King Viserys 'the Exile' (7961- Creating a Kingdom Viserys Skyldarys was formerly Chief General of the Valyrian Freehold and founder of House Skyldarys, but was exiled after altercations with another officer when he chopped off his hand after losing his temper with him, earning him the nickname 'the Exile'. During his exile he travelled to Bloodstone, in the Stepstones, slaying the ruling Pirate Lord and taking Bloodstone as his new seat. Many Pirate Lords rallied to Viserys' banner, including Dark Den, The Skulls and Wreckstone, and crowned they him Pirate King of the Central Stepstones in the year 7996. He then found a bright, young and attractive courtier named Rhaenys and quickly grew fond of her. Viserys eventually took her as his bride and made Rhaenys his Pirate Queen. Stranger's Touch Once Viserys had consolidated his new Kingdom, he had his valyrian steel longsword reforged into a bastard sword by one of the best blacksmiths in the known world, Ollo of Pentos. However, this did not go to plan and Ollo fled to Pentos with the newly reforged bastard sword. When Viserys received word that Ollo had fled, he was so enraged he slew the guards that had let him slip threw there fingers. Immediately, Viserys and his sworn shields set sail for Pentos and vengeance. After reaching Pentos, Viserys demanded that Magister Yorko of Pentos uphold justice and deliver Ollo to him at once. Yorko was reluctant to help the Pirate King, but he handed over the thief and Viserys slew Ollo in personal combat after disarming him and slaying him with his rightful sword. Viserys had the pommel of the sword shaped like a humanoid skull with two ruby eyes in memory of Ollo. Although not a believer in the Seven, Viserys named the sword Stranger's Touch, because Ollo's last words were, "The Stranger has finally touched me", and it is believed a cut from this fine blade feels like the Stranger's Touch. War with Pentos and Tyrosh In 7997, the raiding and exploits of Viserys 'the Exile', were beginning to worry Pentos and Tyrosh due to the damaging effects on trade in the Narrow Sea. Magister Yorko of Pentos had finally had enough of the Pirate King and declared war on King Viserys in an attempt to help quell the piracy of the Stepstones. Archon Myrmello of Tyrosh joined Yorko in this war against the Pirate King and a combined 17,000 men set sail from the Free Cities to destroy the Pirates. When the Tyroshi and Pentoshi armies arrived, they split there forces and besieged both Bloodstone and Dark Den respectively, however Viserys and his army were nowhere to be seen. Whilst the enemy fleets sailed to Bloodstone and Dark Den, Viserys and 3,000 men set sail to hide in the Sea of Dorne. Once the Pentoshi and Tyroshi armies had landed, Viserys headed for the lands of Pentos. Viserys also left instruction for the quartermaster of Bloodstone, Vaermon, to scorch the earth on Bloodstone, in order to destroy the Tyroshi army. Whilst the Tyroshi army was dwindling at an alarming rate on Bloodstone, Viserys had landed in Pentoshi near Ar Kon and with a surprise assault stormed the city with ease. Viserys then moved inland and laid siege to the city of Armenos. __FORCETOC__